dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Narck
"Funny, I go from gunsmith, to top secret weapon's researcher, to commander of a rebel army's squad, I wonder if I can still make normal guns now." Narck musing to himself in late 1935. Narck is a Low-Born caste member of the Dragoian species who worked on the Dralkyritank's main weapon before going rogue. Profile *Name: Narck *Birth Date: 1749 *Height: 9ft 11in *Species: Dragoian *Gender: Male *Weight: 1897 Kg Overview Born to a Low-Born maternal father and a Mid-Tier paternal father, Narck was born without a surname, but took after his paternal father when he decided to become a gunsmith. After decades of training and the death of his paternal father, Narck took over the family gun shop, often working on prototype weapon enhancements in his spare time. He was picked up in 1899 by the Dragoian Imperial Army to work on a special weapon's project to give the new prototype Heavy Tank a more powerful weapon. During his work on this project, he was contacted by a "wealthy scientist" who was willing to pay large sums of money for copies of the Dralkyritank's special cannon, as well as provide an employment oppurtunity to Narck once his work on the Dralkyritank was done. Narck, not making much money and struggling to keep his family gun shop open, decided to accept the wealthy scientist's offer and began secretly copying and hiding the Dralkyritank's plans so he could eventually give them to the scientist. In 1903, shortly after the Dralkyritank completed it's trials, Narck left the IDA to give the stolen Dralkyritank plans to the wealthy scientist. Having given the plans to the scientist for a large sum of money, Narck was prepared to continue his life as a gunsmith, but when the scientist told him that he could work on the future of personal weaponry with full access and large amounts of pay, he decided to join the scientist. His role under the rich scientist's employ was to help create a working Dralkyria Lance that could be used by Non-Dralkyria. He also learned the rich scientist was a key member of Project Dralkyria who had abandoned the project, taking a perfectly formed, but completely un-receptive to her Lance, specimen with him, raising her as a daughter. Narck quickly realised, much like anyone with a braincell would, that the Dralkyria Lance he was making was not for normal Dragoians to use, but for the rich scientist's "daughter". This revelation didn't actually affect Narck, as he realised that if he could create a working lance, it could eventually be adapted into something anyone could use. Since the rich scientist's death in 1913, the "daughter" took over the project and decided to push her workers harder for a working prototype to be put through field trials while also making transparent the fact that anyone working on the project was not allowed to disclose what they were doing, or, more importantly, there was another Dragoian female to the outside world. The rich scientist imposed this no-telling policy, but didn't want to terrorize his workers and only told them of this policy if they tried to leave. Narck had been having thoughts of leaving leading up to 1913 due to the slow progress and constant failures, despite having the Dralkyritank's plans to assist but this new change in policy forced him to consider otherwise. Narck eventually came to the realization, in 1915, that a self powered Dralkyria Lance was beyond current Dragnite refining capacity and generation methods for a small power unit to be able to power it successfully, making mention of the fact the Dralkyritank couldn't do a devastating blast without external power. The "daughter" decided this potentially life changing revelation was the time to reveal her name to be Klaxvour Leral before swiftly ordering her workers to find a way of creating a portable power transmission pylon that also contained a power cell strong enough to fire weak blasts from the lance. Narck had little skill in this field and was demoted to the role of Support Tech, whose sole purpose was to maintain the Lance. Civil War Shortly after the Dragoian Revolutionary Army declared war on the Dragoian Empire in 1935, Narck was given a new purpose by Klaxvour, to get her a special covert squad whose sole purpose was to never leave a survivor. Having done some work on Duncan Dragonarl's gun-cane back in 1833, Narck was able to easily convince Duncan to be given a squad that would be totally independent once it had recieved it's initial equipment, which included the odd (to Duncan) request of having tanks still fitted with Dralkyritank Wireless Support Pylons. Given the squad number of 13 (previously left out of DRA squad numbering due to some superstitions believing the number to be unlucky) and told to produce a monthly report just to make sure that supplies didn't need to be dumped somewhere for pickup, and that their operations were actually doing something (on the assumption the squad would be successful in remaining secret). Given the rank of Colonel by the DRA with a squad in tow, Narck returned to Klaxvour to tell her the good news. While officially Squad 13's leader, he served in the squad as second to Klaxvour and served the role of Tank Commander, commanding Klaxvour's main support tank. Narck was also still tasked with maintaining Klaxvour's lance, as well as any upgrades Klaxvour demanded it to have. He was also called upon to maintain and upgrade the squad's weapons due to his experiance as a gunsmith. Eye Narck lost his right eye at the young age of 29 when an antique rifle he was test firing blew up and sent a large shard of shrapnel straight into his open eye. Narck chose to wear an eyepatch over his eye, but the scar extends either side much to his annoyance. He has been asked as to why he doesn't just wear a wider eyepatch, but says that such an eyepatch would be even more unsightly than the wound. Death Narck died, along with the rest of Squad 13, shortly before the war's final battle and end in 1940, when the fortress they had just captured for Klaxvour to use as her seat of power violently exploded due to something detonating the powder magazine for one of the fortress' cannons. This detonation caused a massive chain reaction with the armouries and other powder magazines located in the fortress. Narck wasn't lucky enough to be killed by the explosions, being located in one of the fortresses watch towers at the time of detonation, plummeting torwards the ground under masses of rubble as the tower collapsed from the damage caused to it's base. Combat Style Despite working with firearms all his life, he was never adept enough, nor brave enough, to actually run into combat with one. Having taken tank piloting and commanding classes at school, as well as the need to be able to get into a combat zone to support his master Klaxvour, he chose to be one of DRA Squad 13's tank commanders, being chosen by Klaxvour to be the commander of her command tank. His main role in combat is to tell the gunner who to shoot, the pilot where to go, and also directly manage the power flow rate from his tank's wireless power transfer system in accordence with Klaxvour's demands. Category:Dragoians Category:Characters